Petualangan Mekakushi-Dan Di Ordo Balsburg
by Mana Maru
Summary: Mekakushi-Dan pergi ke Mall(?), tetapi ada sesuatu yang terjadi!, Mereka ikut terbawa oleh Frau ke dimensi Ordo Balsburg(?)!... Maru bikin Collab bersama author Iluyasha krat18!


Petualangan Mekakushi-Dan Di Ordo Balsburg

•

•

Genre : Humor,Adventure

•

Rate : Untuk jaga-jaga, kami pilih T! #slap

•

•

Disclaimer : Kagerou Project belongs to Jin (Shinzen no teki-P) and Shidu 07-GHOST belongs to Amemiya Yuki and Ichihara Yukino

•

•

Warning : yang mau baca silahkan, yang nggak mau... Ehm... ANDA AKAN KEJANG-KEJANG JIKA MEMBACA! #slap

•

•

Iluyasha (S) : halooooo~~~ saya kembali bersamaaaa~~~ (sfx : jeng jeng jeng!) Maru-nyaaan~~~ ini fic collab saya yang pertamaaaa~~~ kyaaa!~~~~ *stress*

Maru : halooooo!, saya Maru, muncul bersama ilu-san(?)~, ini juga fic collab Maru yang pertama~~.

Maru : oya!, Maru sama Iluyasha mau perkenalan tokoh dulu~.

•

•

07 GHOST :

teito, frau, castor, mikage, hakuren, labrador, liam, dll yg ada di distrik 7(?).

KagePro :

Mekakushi-chan(?), eh Mekakushi-dan, dll chara yang ada di KagePro(?).

•

•

LET'S START CHAPTER 01!

•

•

Chapter 01

•

•

•

•

Disuatu siang yang cuacanya tidak meyakinkan untuk dibilang mendung atau panas(?), atau mau hujan, Maru sama iluyasha juga gak tau, karena nggak ada yang benar-.

Shintaro : oi!, Maru, Iluyasha!, kenapa malahan jadi bahas tentang cuaca?!.

Maru : oya-ya...

Iluyasha : ayo lanjut!

~SKIP TIME~

Ene : Hei semua!, ayo kita pergi ke mall!, aku bete disini!~

Kido : tapi kita ngapain di mall?.

Ene : kita jalan-jalan disana.

Kido : kalau liat-liat doang, aku gk mau ikut!, itu boros duit tau!, blom ongkosnya?!, belum orang-orang yang demen malakin(?)!.

Ene : ayolah!, hanya sekali saja!, master ayo!.

Shintaro : gak mau, duitku abis.

Ene : HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *nangis + refleks nyetrum MK-D*

MK-D selain Ene : GYAAAH! *kesetrum sampe pada kribo semua (Iluyasha : astaga aku aja kaga bisa ngebayangin... Pfft... Haha...)*

Kido : oke-oke!, ayo kita ke mall!

Ene : eh bener?, horeee!.

Maru : ternyata manjur yak? :'v #plakk

~saat diperjalanan ke mall~

Supir angkot(?) : ayo mbak, pak, ayo pada mau naik gak? *nanya ke MK-D*

Shintaro : memangnya muat?, kalau diangkot sepi biasanya 9 orang aja gk muat(?) Kalau harus dempet-dempet-an aku gak mau.

Kano : khehehehe~, entah ada apa, tapi aku setuju sama Shintaro, lagian tempat duduknya cuman ada 1 lg.

Shintaro : iya?, setuju?, GOOD JOB BROHH(?)~ *salaman(?) Sama Kano*.

Momo : itu benar, apalagi tempat duduk sisa itu kecil banget, paling yg muat duduk disana itu cuman Mary aja, Ene gak mungkin juga duduk disitu, nanti yang ada onii-chan langsung kemalingan(?).

... *semua pada ngeliat kearah Mary*

Mary : eh-eh..., a-ada apa?.

MK-D (min Seto) : kamu yang naik angkot aja! *nunjuk Mary*.

Seto : Tidak boleh!, kalau Mary-chan dicolong gimana?, OH MY NO, NO, NO(?), SAYANGNYA GUE GAK BAKAL BIARIN MARY-CHAN NAIK ANGKOT SENDIRI *bletakkk /apa/.

Ene : oke, ternyata kalau Seto berbicara sambil teriak itu, SUARANYA begitu 'WAW'(?) *bletakk.

Kido : jadi, bagaimana?.

Kano : begini saja..., pssttt, pssttt *bisik-bisik ke Kido* *readers sudah mulai kepo(?)* mengerti? /apa/.

DUAAKKKKKKK(?)!.

Kido : *mukul Kano sampe mental ke dunia dimensi hunter x hunter(?)* BAKA KANO!, GAK MUNGKIN, KITA-KITA BER-9 INI, GAK MUNGKIN BISA NAIK GITUAN! *gebukin Maru(?)*

Kano : I-ITTAAIIIIIIIIII! *terbang, tiba-tiba nyampe diatas piring makan yang mau dipake Killua(?)*.

Killua : *teriak-teriak manggil Gon* GON!, GON!, SINI DAH!.

Gon : ya?, kenapa? :3 *tiba-tiba datang dari kantong ajaib doraemon(?)* *Plakkk.

Killua : liat dah!, tadi gue nemu nyamuk spesies(?) Baru!, itu tuh nyamuk raksasa-nya! *nunjuk Kano*.

Gon : waw!, hebat!, ayo kita bawa ke lab(?) Rahasia kita!.

Killua : ayok!.

Gon+Killua : *ngegotong Kano ke lab rahasia aka kamar(?)*.

~Dikamar Killua 'n Gon (Iluyasha + Maru : KYAAAH! Mereka sekamar! Udah ngapain aja ya, di kamar mereka? #eh)~

Kano : hoi!, aku manusia!, bukan nyamuk!.

Gon : nyamuknya bisa bicara!.

Killua : iya!, ayo perkenalkan dirimu!.

Kano : namaku pak haji(?) Kano Shuuya!, dan aku harus pergi~ *ngibrit ke jendela, loncat, tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam portal(?) Menuju kedunia meka(?) Lagi*.

Killua 'n Gon : *cengok* ternyata dia bener-bener manusia.

~didunia Meka(?)~

Kano : *terbang(?), jatuh lagi di sebelah kido* kyahahaha(?)~

Kido : *jawdrop* hadah..., yasudah, aku menyerah, kita sepakat dengan ide-nya Kano *rasanya terpaksa banget -_-*.

All MK-D : Yosh!, ayo!.

Maru : apa idenya?.

All MK-D (min Seto 'n Mary) : KEPO!.

Iluyasha : awas aja!, kualat kalian(?)! #plak.

Apa ya ide mereka?, ayo kita lihat!, dan ternyata...

Kido : Kano!, geser dong!, sempit nih!.

Kano : ih!, Kido-chan!, udahku bilang!, aku juga kesempitan!, ini nyaris jatoh tau!.

Momo : Onii-chan!, geser dong!.

Shintaro : Kamu yang geser!, tuh anak kamu suruh geseran(?)! *nunjuk Hibiya*.

Hibiya : WHAT?!, aku gak sudi jadi anaknya tante Momo!, lebih baik aku diinjek gajah(?) Dari pada jadi anaknya tante Momo!.

Momo : Aku juga gak sudi jadi emak ni bocah atu! *nunjuk Hibiya(?)*.

Konoha : ... *makan Negima(?)*.

Seto : Mary-chaaan~, apa ya yang mereka bicarakan?.

Mary : a-ano..., aku nggak tau... :3

Ternyata... MK-D *min Seto 'n Mary(?)* Naik gerobak(?), sedangkan Seto 'n Mary memilih jalan kaki(?) Dengan alasan capek itu sehat(?).

Anne (OC) : kakak, kakak!, aku mau lihat badut! *nunjuk MK-D (min Seto n' Mary)*.

Makyuu (OC) : jangan Anne, mereka bukan badut, mereka itu manusia gerobak(?) *langsung lanjut jalan bareng Anne*.

Kido : lihat?, ini semua karena ide gila mu Kano!, kita dikatain manusia gerobak(?)!.

Kano : hehehe, gomen nasai, ternyata ini diluar dugaan otak ku yang pinter ini :v #plak.

Kido : ..., kamu mau kupukul lagi?.

Kano : eng-enggak QAQ.

~SKIP TIME~

~saat di mall~

Seto : Mary-chaaannn!, kita sudah sampai di mall!.

Mary : a-ah..., i-iya, k-kita sudah sampai!.

Dimanakah anggota MK-D lainnya?, kenapa belum sampai?, ternyata...

Kano : Kido-chaannn, sini kupeluk~ *meluk Kido*.

Kido : *nonjok Kano* Kano, otak lu ilang kemana?, kok jadi bego(?) Begini? -_-"

Kano : Otak ku tadi jatoh di jalanan(?).

Kido : pantes -_-"

Momo : hei lihat!, kita sudah sampai di mall!.

MK-D yang lain pun akhirnya sampai di Mall.

~Seto 'n Mary side~

Mary : hei itu yang lain! *nengok, liat pocky(?), berbinar* Seto-kun!, aku mau pocky! QAQ.

Seto : ah, ayo, sekalian tunggu yang lain~ *jalan ke tempat beli pocky(?) Di mall*.

~setelah beli pocky~

Mary : *ngabisin pocky* terima kasih s-Seto-kun.

Seto : no problem! *nyengir*.

Mary : m-mau lagi dong...

Tiba-tiba nongol Frau di eskalator(?) abis shopping(?).

Seto : *lagi makan rambut (?), keselek pas ngeliat Frau*

Frau : hai SET! *nyindir*

Seto : hai, AU! *bales nyindir* eh, Frau, gua titip Mary boleh?

Frau : boleh gak ya? Ummm~~~ *pose mikir orang alay*

Seto : huh! Oke-oke! 3 buku 'itu'! #eh

Frau : deal!

Seto : Mary-chan, disini dulu ya, sama Frau! Aku mau beliin pocky lagi!

Mary : oke! Seto-kun, kita tunggu disini yaaa! *ada dideket Pintu*.

Seto : Iya~ *ninggalin Mary untuk sementara(?)*

Frau : *jalan ke pintu* aduuhhh~, barang2 eke berat banget nih cyyynnn #huek#author_digebukin *ubah bahasa normal* ...

Mary : *merinding* ka-kamu siapah?

Frau : he? Ohh... Gua! Gua itu cowok terkeren di seluruh Ordo Balsburg! Ga ada yang nandingin kegantengan gua! Dan nama gua itu-

Mary : F-Frau ya?

Frau : hah? Kok tau?

Mary : ha-habis kamu mirip banget sa-sama Francis Bonnefoy (France / Prancis / Perancis di Hetalia) sih... Sa-sama-sama a-alay, suka gaya-gaya ga je-jelas! Te-terus me-mesum! #hah

Frau : *pundung di tengah-tengah pintu otomatis, kejepit (?)* ADAAAAWWWW! *balik lagi ke samping Mary* oh ya, kamu Mary kan?

Mary : *ngangguk sampe bandonya lepas* IYA! *berbinar*

Frau : Mary, tau nggak, pulsa aku berkurang tiap sms kamu, tapi kok cintanya nambah terus ya?

Mary : *ga konek* hah? Aku aja nggak punya hen (?) Pon! #plak

Frau : *ga nyerah* Mary, Aku udah pernah jatuh dari jembatan..

aku udah pernah jatuh dari tangga..

Semuanya gak enak.

Tapi ada satu jatuh yang paling enak,

yaitu jatuh cinta sama kamu...

Mary : *masih nggak konek* hah? Jatuh dari jembatan? Jatuh dari tangga? Rasanya gimana!? *berbinar (?)*

Frau : *jawdrop* Mary, Pertama ketemu, aku takut ngomong sama kamu. Pertama ngomong sama kamu, aku takut kalau nanti suka sama kamu.. Udah suka, aku makin takut kalau jatuh cinta. Setelah sekarang cinta sama kamu, aku jadi bener2 takut kehilangan kamu. Kamu emang menakutkan!

Mary : *nangis* mamaaa! Ada yang benci Medusa!

Arwah Shion : *nyekek Frau* ASDFJKL!

Frau : KYAAA! (?) AMPUUUN!

Seto : *dateng* hai Mary- UGYAAAAH! MARYYY! KENAPA KAMU NANGIIIS!

Frau : udahlah! Gua mau balik ke Ordo Balsburg! Ini Labrador lagi nungguin gaun pink! (?)

Mary : *berhenti nangis* Ordo Balsburg itu apa?

Seto : tempat asalnya mahluk mesum ini. *nunjuk Frau*

MK-D : *dateng* haaiii!

Frau : *nabok Seto* mau ikut ke Ordo Balsburg- *megang tangan Seto yang gandengan sama Mary yang gandengan sama Kido yang digandeng Kano yang narik celana (?) Hibiya yang meluk Momo yang narik jaket Shintaro yang nyekek Konoha yang megang Ene (HP)*

Mary : wuaah... Balsburg tuh begini ya... *berbinar*

•

•

•

TBC!

•

•

•

Maru : semoga FIC ini berhasil ya!.

Iluyasha : Review please~


End file.
